


SEGA Hard Girls Christmas NiGHTS DLC

by ChaiDreamLatte



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, SEGA Hard GIrls
Genre: Christmas, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiDreamLatte/pseuds/ChaiDreamLatte
Summary: When Dreamcast, Saturn, and Mega Drive run late for school out of the realization that Sehagaga Academy runs on Christmas; their assignment for the day consists of saving Christmas itself with a dream jester named NiGHTS.
Kudos: 2





	SEGA Hard Girls Christmas NiGHTS DLC

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun dream episode of the Hi-sCoool! SeHa Girls for an Amino contest I won't win.

SEGA Hard Girls

Christmas NiGHTS DLC

Andra Fable

Dreamcast had her hair in a singular ponytail, in her pajamas with orange swirls on it carefully opening up a small machine that let out a lot of steam. When she looked inside her eyes glistened with glee. She looked at her two friends under a kotatsu table: Mega Drive; a blonde girl in black pajamas, glasses with her nose in a book called: A History of DLCs and Saturn; a girl with long black hair, pajamas with blue circles with rings over them drooling over the smell of what was in that small device Dreamcast was using. Dreamcast announced to her friends, “this air fried chicken looks delicious!”

Mega Drive marked her book and put it under the blanket of the kotatsu, “well, let’s try it.”

Saturn was about to get up to help Dreamcast serve the chicken, but went too fast and tripped over the kotastu’s corner. “Owwie.”

“Dreamcast got some tongs and placed them onto a plate. She carefully applied the plate on the table, “thanks for trying to help, Saturn, but getting me this air fryer for Christmas is enough help.”

“Yeah, there’s a lot of opportunity of what you can make with these,” said Mega Drive as she grabbed a chicken, “potato, vegetables, octopus, squid, puyos,”

“Why would you eat puyos?” Saturn yelled out of half pain and half surprise that Mega Drive ate such cute creatures.

“They’re packed with nutrients that goes beyond the power of kale,” Mega Drive explained.

Saturn frowned as she got up and grabbed a chicken piece, “but kale isn’t cute.”

“But chickens are cute,” Dreamcast observed as her eyes flashed up, “they have such puffy feather and the cutest little feet!” She took a chicken piece and nommed on it, “and they’re delicious and full of protein.” 

Mega Drive and Saturn nodded at each other; Dreamcast had a point.

“By the way, when are we going to school?” Mega Drive asked, “Headmaster will be crossed now that we’re late.”

“Why, it’s Christmas day, why would we have school?” Dreamcast airily asked.

“Dreamcast wouldn’t invite us to a sleepover if it wasn’t a school night,” Saturn said.

Mega Drive took out the school calendar out of her planner, “according to this, school is still in session.”

That was when the other two screamed out, “WE’RE LATE!”

They quickly got their usual clothing on; Dreamcast grabbed an additional chicken before placing it into the fridge. “What kind of school is in session on Christmas?” She ran as she chomped on the chicken running to their school.

“Our school obviously,” Mega Drive stated the apparent facts.

***

The three went straight to class. Headmaster, a screen with a pixelated rabbit visualized on it looked just as joyous as he usually is.

“I’m sorry headmaster, it’s all my fault,” cried Dreamcast, “I invited everyone to a slumber party for Christmas, and we got involved in making air fried chicken!”

The three just head slurping from the Headmaster’s end then an, “excuse me,” as the sound of a foam cup on a table occurred. “Er… you’re here, you’re going to lose 7 medals for that.”

“Whhaaaaaat?” the girls asked out of despair. Those were medals they worked hard for. Just for a singular tardy on a strange day.

“But the good news is that the next assignment will earn you 7 medals,” the Headmaster gave the good news, “have you heard of two children named Claris and Elliot?” A screen of a blue haired boy and a pink haired girl in red and white attire.

“Yes,” Saturn realized, “Claris appeared in the Twin Seeds 100th Year Musical but, I don’t recognize Elliot though.”

“Well, Elliot had an incident where he sprained his ankle slipping on some ice.” The Headmaster said, “and they both need to retrieve the star for the Christmas Tree in Twin Seeds which was stolen by the Nightmaren Gillwing.” The screen flipped to a picture of a frog like dragon with a long-striped tail.

“So, we need to take down a dragon on Christmas ourselves?” Dreamcast cried out, “What a nightmare.”

“Not so fast,” said Headmaster, Elliot and Claris had a companion named NiGHTS. The screen showed a purple jester with a pink jacket. “Oops, wrong outfit.” The slide changed to a red Christmas outfit.

“What can NiGHTS do?” asked Mega Drive.

“Fly.”

“And?” Mega Drive asked, that couldn’t be all.

“That’s it, they are imprisoned in an Ideya Palace, and they can only get out by merging with a human with the Idyea of Courage.”

“That’s even worse,” Dreamcast cried out “do we even have an ounce of courage?”

“I think Saturn may have that Ideya you’re talking about. Her falling outs has come from a healthy ounce of courage after all.”

“What is this Ideya anyway?” Dreamcast asked.

The slide went to five circles, one yellow, green, red, blue, and white, “Ideya are aspects of your energy. A human usually has one or two. They represent hope, wisdom, courage, intelligence, and purity. When you get into Nightopia you’ll see what you have. Just be careful, Nightmaren like Gillwing are after this energy so they can use for themselves.”

Mega Drive took notes, “so we’ll need to get to Gillwing using NiGHTS’ flying ability and fight him using our Ideya?”

“I don’t get it.” Dreamcast scratched her head.

“Me neither,” shrugged Megadrive.

“Guess we’ll have to figure it out as we go.,” said Saturn, “We need to go to Nightopia after all!” 

“But we don’t know how Nightopia works!” Dreamcast cried out as they teleported to Nightopia.

***

They found themselves in a jingly snowscape, that was empty, yet, jolly. The girls saw spheres circling around them. Mega Drive with a Blue and Green one, Dreamcast with a yellow and white one, and Saturn with a red one. 

“Must be the Ideya the headmaster was talking about,” Master System took a poke at the floating orbs. “He said to be careful or else Nightmaren will –

An army of little creatures attacked Dreamcast and Mega Drive, and took their Ideya.

Saturn’s eyes began to water, her friends just got started, and they were already out. No Ideya for them. She looked around to go on to find this NiGHTS. She saw a gazebo with a jester floating in the center of it… it must be NiGHTS!

The jester was in red and white, just as festive as the rest of the scenery. They were dancing around until Saturn got close, then NiGHTS took out their hand.

Saturn grabbed NiGHTS’ hand, and suddenly, she was one with NiGHTS. “Wha-wha-what?” Suddenly she could fly she flew around and saw a bunch of blue chips. She grabbed them. Then began to see a whole bunch of them. NiGHTS took control and made a circle around the chips and it vacuumed all of them. Then they went through some rings and saw Dreamcast’s white Ideya in some sort of jellyfish thing. They went inside, and their blue chips went away. Looks like they’ll need ten more.

Dreamcast jumped into the jellyfish and it exploded. The Ideya went back to Dreamcast.

“You’re still here!” Saturn yelled out of joy, “is Mega Drive okay too?”

“Yeah, she’s grabbing more chips on the ground. You can cover the chips in the sky!”

This is why they need to fly… fascinating. 

***

They were about the gather to last Ideya when NiGHTS yelled “Aptiva” and threw Saturn across the snowscape into a tiny angelic creature who began to cry. The chipped they both had on their arsenal were scattered onto the ground.

“You could have just dropped me!” Saturn cried, “not throw me across Nightopia!”

She couldn’t see NiGHTS anywhere. The creature began to cry and she tried to hush the creature until and alarm clock egg thing appeared and began to chase her.

She ran in circles drastically trying to grab the chips she previously accumulated then began to run towards the magical gazebo.

Dreamcast and Mega Drive had thrown their remaining chips to Saturn like throwing a basketball to a teammate.

Saturn is running like a hedgehog blazing the snow behind her to get away from the alarm egg, and towards NiGHTS.

She got to NiGHTS, and Saturn was safe with the last Ideya, which went to Mega Drive. The other two girls went to NiGHTS and they began to teleport to another world; but neither of their world but Nightmare.

***

It’s Nightmare, and the nightmaren; Gillwing is present with the star in the middle of his room.

Dreamcast began to climb the center, “A bit of a boost?” But she got attacked by Gillwing.

“I’ll distract Gillwing,” Saturn said through NiGHTS, she looked at the creature. She could shrink him, but there’s that long tail that could be vacuumed by circling it…

Saturn went for the tail, only to be hit and lost five seconds.

Mega drive lifted Dreamcast onto her shoulders, “enough room for the star?”

Saturn tried again, she looped, but too far away. She flew up to dodge Gillwing. 

“Just a little bit more!” Dreamcast cried.

Saturn made a pull paraloop, and the tail disappeared, so did Gillwing.

Dreamcast grabbed the star, but it flew all the way to Saturn, with Dreamcast. The collision made Saturn unmerge with NiGHTS. They watched the creature make a victory dance.

They faded back to school where the headmaster was his usual image on the screen. “Congratulations, you gained 7 medals, and Twin Seeds got it’s star!”

“But we lost 7 medals for tardiness.”

“Well, Christmas isn’t about medals,” said the Headmaster, “It’s about the time with friends and family!”

Dreamcast pouted, “but we were spending Christmas together before we realize we had school on Christmas.”

“Oh, um….” The headmaster sounded hesitant, “you can go back to your festivities?”

“It’s okay, cold chicken is better than hot chicken anyway,” Saturn wrapped her arms around her friends, “let’s get back to the warm kotatsu and finish what we started.”

“Agreed,” said Mega Drive.

“Yesseri,” Dreamcast yelled out.

They all left the campus, not without Saturn slipping on the ice that wasn’t quite salted.


End file.
